


snow days (it's cold and wet and still snowing)

by johnllauren



Series: snow days [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Snow, it snowed in nyc again so i passive-aggressively wrote a fic about it, sledding except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“JamesJames<em>James</em>.” Thomas is saying, spread-eagled across their bed. </p><p>	James raises an eyebrow. He’s laying down on their bed and Thomas is practically crushing him. “What?”</p><p>	“Can we go sledding? Can we go sledding <em>please</em>?” Thomas asks (for the fourth fucking time that morning).</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow days (it's cold and wet and still snowing)

“JamesJames _James_.” Thomas is saying, spread-eagled across their bed. 

James raises an eyebrow. He’s laying down on their bed and Thomas is practically crushing him. “What?”

“Can we go sledding? Can we go sledding _please_?” Thomas asks (for the fourth fucking time that morning).

James laughs. “But it’s _cold_ and _wet_ and _still snowing_.” He points out, though his voice isn’t even slightly annoyed.

“The snow waits for no man!” Thomas declares.

“Nobody’s even outside yet.”

Thomas pouts. “Actually, the news showed a video of kids sledding by the 59th Street Bridge.”

“Those are kids. We’re grouchy old men. With jobs. And lives.” 

“I’ll have you know I sure as hell don’t have a life.” Thomas responds. He waits for a moment before saying, “ _Please,_ James? Only for a little bit! And it’s the first snowstorm of the year! And there’s only a foot of snow on the ground!”

He’s full of shit and they both know it. The worst part of New York is its winters. Two inches of snow is enough to scare them, let alone one _foot_. And there’s a lot more than just a foot on the ground.

“Oh, fine.” James relents. “But you owe me so much.” 

Thomas grins and kisses James, thanking him repeatedly.

“Do we even own sleds?” James asks. “Because I don’t exactly want to go out and buy some.” He doesn’t remember bringing sleds with them when they moved in. 

Thomas grins sheepishly and heads over to their closet, pulling out two sleds. “James, dear, you underestimate me.” 

“How in the world did you sneak sleds into our apartment when I wasn’t looking?” 

“I knew you wouldn’t want to go sledding so I snuck them in. Just in case. Because it snows in New York.” 

“I’m not even going to question how you got them in here without me finding out.” 

The roads – if you could call them roads, that is – are covered in almost as much snow as the sidewalks, so a car is out of the question. James scowls as he steps out of the apartment building and into the snow, which at some points comes to above his knees. He regrets only wearing jeans.

“Where are we even going?” James inquires.

“To find a hill.” Thomas replies.

“I love you, but I’m not walking in the snow all the way to 59th Street.”

Thomas laughs. “We aren’t going all the way to 59th Street.”

It’s not long before James is soaked to the bone, freezing, and exhausted. The snow is blowing into his eyes, nose, and mouth and his entire face is pretty numb at this point. Thomas, however, is still searching for a hill. They’re in New York City, though, so everything is flat.

“Thomas, can we go home?” James asks, the image of their bed growing more appealing by the second. He loves Thomas, he really does, but you can only love someone so much when they drag you into the snow.

“A hill has to show up eventually.” Thomas says, pressing on,

“We aren’t in Virginia anymore, Thomas. I’ve hardly seen a hill in this city since we arrived.”

“Just a little longer.” Thomas pleads.

“You’re going to have to take care of me when I get sick.” James teases. 

“I always take care of you when you’re sick.” Thomas says, abandoning his grip on their sleds to kiss James. 

James tries to pull away and get back to walking first, but Thomas’s lips are warm somehow and they end up kissing in the middle of the sidewalk on Lexington. And then Thomas tries to dip him and James knows it’s a mistake because pretty soon they’re falling over. James falls into the snow with a _flop_ and Thomas falls on top of him, holding his arms out to stop the fall. 

Snow is now _everywhere_ since James is _lying in it_ , and he can’t help but let out a yelp. “Oh my god,” is all he says.

Thomas’s face breaks into a smile. “That was fun!”

“Can we go home now.” James responds, struggling to his feet and trying to get snow off him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Thomas finally relents, “but only if we can build a blanket fort and not leave it for a week.”

James nods. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
